Winlist
As of Updated: Friday, January 25, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster Scarlett Johansson What actress stars in the 2017 film, "Ghost in the Shell"? Bookworm Cormac McCarthy Which author tells the tale of a father and his young son struggling in a post-apocalyptic America? Classic Rock An Art Gallery Where did John Lennon and Yoko Ono first meet? Get Your Game On Injustice 2 What was the top selling game for the month of June 2017 for Xbox One? Healthy Knowledge Scaly Skin The disease ichthyosis causes what to happen? Sports Trivia Mike Brown Who stepped in for Warriors Coach Kerr when he was ill in 2017? Superhero Trivia Claire Temple What is the name of the former nurse in Hell's Kitchen, who has a friendship with Luke Cage? TV Trivia Climate Change In the series "Blood Drive" what has caused the breakdown in society? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Codes *Free Gas for a Year: ?' *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: '? *01/20 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: PIE DAY *01/25 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: GAS CAP ----Advantage Club *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | Corky's & The Who win a $100 gift card to Corky’s Homestyle Kitchen & Bakery PLUS a pair of tickets to see The Who at the Hollywood Bowl on Friday, October 11th. Ends: 01/25/2019 4:10 PM PT *Snow Valley Mountain Resort WIN a family 4-pack of lift tickets Ends: 01/28/2019 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/29/2019 8:34 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Free Gas for a Year' Ends: 02/01/2019 5:00 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *Daily Bonus Code: SPOUSE *01/24 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: WHO'S ROCKIN' FRIDAY ----KCAL Nation *Crossroads of the West Gun Show (Ontario) Ontario Convention Center in Ontario Saturday, February 2nd from 9am to 5pm Sunday, February 3rd from 9am to 4pm Ends: 01/27/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/29/2019 8:34 AM PT *Renegades of Rage Rage Against the Machine tribute band Renegades of Rage and System of a Down tribute Toxicity, both playing The Concert Hall on Friday February 1st. Age 21+.Ends: 01/29/2019 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *$5,000 Super Squares Ends: 01/31/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Chicago at The Venetian Las Vegas two tickets and a one night stay February 8th – 23rd at The Venetian® Las Vegas! Ends: 02/03/2019 10:59 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *USC Vs Colorado Feb 9th Saturday, February 9th the USC Mens Basketball team takes on Colorado at the Galen Center Ends: 02/05/2019 11:59 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *KISS at the Honda Center on Tuesday February 12th Ends: 02/06/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *KISS at the Forum on Saturday February 16th Ends: 02/11/2019 8:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Inland Empire Escape Room Ends: 02/15/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Musink Tattoo and Music Festival win a pair of VIP Weekend Passes with Meet and Greet to Musink Tattoo and Music Fest March 8th-10th at the OC Fair & Event Center! Ends: 03/03/2019 11:59 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media *TEXT TO WIN A TRIP TO BONNAROO! We're giving you the chance to experience the music and wonder of the Bonnaroo Music and Arts Festival, June 13–16 in Tennessee! Featuring 2 nights of Phish, Childish Gambino, Post Malone, Odesza, Lumineers and over 100 more! Text keyword FEST to 64636 to enter! ----VIP contests/prizes *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/29/2019 8:34 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter To Win 4 Mammoth Lift Tickets for you and 3 of your friends to ski and ride Mammoth Mountain, California's Favorite Big Mountain resort Ends: 02/09/2019 11:59 PM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: ?''' *Weekly Bonus Code: '''KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *Cody Johnson's new album "Ain't Nothin' To It" digital download Ends: 01/24/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *Brett Young win tickets to see Brett Young at The Novo on Saturday, March 23rd Ends: 01/27/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/29/2019 8:34 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Carly Pearce at Morongo Casino * Monday, February 18th Ends: 02/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *Randy Houser at Casino Pauma on Valentine's Day, February 14th at 8pm, along with two complimentary buffet vouchers and two $25 free play certificates * Ends: 02/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 2/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 3/4/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *CROSSROADS OF THE WEST GUN SHOWS - JANUARY 2019 at the OC Fair and Event Center Ends: 01/27/2019 12:54 PM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/29/2019 8:34 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Friday, rotating the Thursday list, up one - wiz predicts 3 KAZOO (early eastern):applause: 4 OFFICE + GREEN (early central) 5 TOYS + PRIZE (early mountain) 6 YOGA 7 FUNNY 8 JAVA 9 KAZOO 10 OFFICE + GREEN 11 TOYS + PRIZE 12 YOGA 1 FUNNY 2 JAVA 3 KAZOO 4 OFFICE + GREEN 5 TOYS + PRIZE 6 YOGA TALK YOGA YELL TRUCK ZIPPER TOFU SWAG ZEBRA SQUAD 72881 2019 ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio National Cash Contest (rules) - Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Each Contest Day (Weekdays only:Monday – Friday, excluding weekends) participating Stations will announce a Contest keyword each hour from 7:00am-6:59pm local Station time. Text that keyword to 72881 or enter online at http://entercomcontest.com/ one entry per phone number. Automated response does NOT disqualify. Must be age 18+. Ends 02/01/2019 6:59pm PT Response by +1-678-208-8198 ̳Ԙ KAMP 97.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 *07:1 ?''' I heard Nave *08:09 '''CHOCOLATE *09:1 BAT *10:1 ?' *11:1 '? *12:1 ?''' *01:11 '''READY *02:14 BAT *03:1 WATCH *04:1 ?' *05:1 '? Califonia Stations: ! = 72881 text contest active Los Angeles *! KAMP-FM, https://amp.radio.com/contests, 877-971-4487 (HITS) *KAMP-HD2, https://wearechannelq.radio.com/contests *KCBS-FM, https://931jackfm.radio.com/contests, 866-931-5225 (JACK) *KNX-AM, http://knx1070.radio.com/categories/contests, [[]] *KROQ-FM, https://kroq.radio.com/contests, 800-520-1067 *KTWV-FM, https://947thewave.radio.com/contests, 800-520-9283 (WAVE) San Bernadino-Riverside *! KFRG-FM, ! https://kfrog.radio.com/categories/contests, 888-431-3764 *KXFG-FM, http://kfrog.com San Diego *KBZT-FM, http://alt949radio.com, 833-272-1949 *! KBZT-HD2, http://bobsd.radio.com/cash, 619-718-7149 *KBZT-HD3, https://alt949.radio.com/hd3/glow_radio *KSON-FM, https://kson.radio.com/contests, 833-287-1037 *! KWFN-FM, https://973thefansd.radio.com/contests, 833-288-0973 *KWFN-HD2, https://player.radio.com/listen/station/the-angry-playlist *KXSN-FM, http://sunny981sd.com *KXSN-HD2, http://smoothjazzsd.com *KYXY-FM, http://kyxy.radio.com/ San Francisco-Oakland-San Jose *KCBS-AM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KFRC-FM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KGMZ-FM, http://www.957thegame.com/ *KITS-FM, http://alt1053.radio.com/ *KLLC-FM, http://radioalice.com *KLLC-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRBQ-FM, http://www.Q102SF.com Palm Springs *KQPS-FM, http://wearechannelq.com Sacramento *KIFM-AM, http://www.espn1320.net/ *KKDO-FM, http://www.radio947.net/ *KKDO-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRXQ-FM, http://www.krxq.net *KSEG-FM, http://www.eagle969.com/ *KSFM-FM, http://ksfm.radio.com/ *KUDL-FM, http://www.endonline.com Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ̳Ԙ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *800-520-9283 94.7 ̳Ԙ 'The Wave' 947thewave.radio.com/contests *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP ̳Ԙ 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ̳Ԙ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - BOLD do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)